


Running Out of Time

by caelestislux



Series: Evillustrator and Reverser One-Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marc Anciel, Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Banter, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evillustrator - Freeform, Guess I'm still doing these, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Oops, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, These are gradually getting darker I'm so sorry, reverser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestislux/pseuds/caelestislux
Summary: Another chance to re-akumatize most of Paris has arisen, and it's taken full advantage of. Still, Marc and Nathaniel have a lot more pressing of an issue, which gives their akumatized selves the push to detach themselves from the group a bit. They take up a task, but Hawkmoth still can't separate them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Inverso | Reverser/Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Evillustrator and Reverser One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea when this would take place, but it's another Heroes' Day sort of situation. But at midnight.

The purple and black smoke cleared, allowing Reverser to fully grasp his surroundings and note that he was in his room. Well, Marc’s room, but that was neither here nor there. Rather, his first thought that overrode all other stimuli was to _get out_ , to run from this place. It was past midnight, but that meant nothing as he threw open the window and escaped on his most prized possession, his duo-toned hoverboard. The wind was like a breath of fresh air, a relief, a savior.

Something in his heart still ached with anguish even through all the fury he could muster. He knew why, as many akumas knew the reason for their pain, but rather than increase his devotion to Hawkmoth, it simply increased his desire to accomplish his own task alongside the one at hand. He seemed to be the minority in this opinion, however, as he viewed the other akumas he passed on his trip. Many in a mad dash towards the depths of the city, fuming with anger. Hawkmoth wasn’t pulling any punches tonight. 

There. Illuminated in the light from the one of the streetlamps, accenting his hair with a pale glow that ironically seemed close to a halo was his boyfriend, the Evillustrator. He was glancing around with his pen poised, eyes narrowed in the anger that seemed to be a given for any of the reborn akumas. Yet his gaze lit up when seeing Reverser’s approach. A smile crept over his lips, his deep aqua eyes shimmering with the luminescence of the background lights. 

“Let’s go.” was all Reverser said as he lowered his hoverboard nearer to the ground. 

“But—Hawkmoth!” 

“Exactly, we’re going. Get on.” 

“Okay.” Evillustrator shrugged, moving closer and clinging to Reverser’s back like a life preserver. His grasp was shakier than usual. He was usually confident and brash, occasionally to a fault, so seeing him like this was more than a little worrisome. If he hadn’t had a good idea of the cause, he would’ve immediately demanded to know the person he should destroy for making his boyfriend so upset. He’d nearly killed a large portion of Paris just to receive Nathaniel’s favor, and he would do the same at any given time to protect him. 

“I missed you.” Reverser murmured, relying on the assumption that his words of affection would be thrown into the wind and unheard. However, that was not the case.

His partner clung closer, his face inches from Reverser’s own. “I missed you too.”

He sighed, staring off into the distance and watching the quieter part of the city. The other akumas had gone straight to the Eiffel Tower where Hawkmoth had made his base, and that’s where the two were off to, but he wished that he could just leave the situation and run off with his boyfriend. Likely a side effect of his previous sadness, but he wasn’t too surprised by it, as the first time he’d been akumatized was much similar, just searching for Nathaniel like his life depended on it. Still, they had a duty to Hawkmoth that stayed at the back of their minds, no matter how unwanted, so they continued on. 

Then something else caught Reverser’s eye.

“Ev—” he murmured, lightly tapping his boyfriend’s hand, which was currently clinging onto one of his shoulders. “Do you see that? Over there?”

“Hmm?” Evillustrator glanced down towards the Seine.

When he noticed what Reverser had seen, a smile formed on his face. Not the cute smile he had when they were on a date or something similar, but a smile that would send chills down anyone’s spine at what his next action would be. He was unpredictable, wild, his versatile powers a sandbox for anything he pleased. The only ever-unintimidated one was Reverser, of course, being the sole person that could hold Evillustrator back from fulfilling his every deep desire. And Hawkmoth, he supposed, but Evillustrator had this fearful respect for him, so that was a nonissue. 

“You see them, right? Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Yeah. What are they doing, talking?”

“Something like that. And I don’t see any other akumas.”

Reverser considered the situation. If the heroes were there, so were the miraculouses. So theoretically, if they were to head down to the bridge and see what was going on, perhaps try to overhear, it wouldn’t exactly be against their orders. And a short distance away from a bit above would likely be the best angle to send one of his paper planes and reverse the heroes if that’s what their strategy ended up being. 

“We’re going.” Reverser insisted.

“Wait, like just for the miraculouses or for us to get away?”

“Both.”

As a part of his response, the hoverboard began to descend near the bridge, causing the breeze to increase dramatically. Evillustrator’s grip tightened when they passed over the water, despite their mutual knowledge that if he fell and wasn’t able to draw his way to safety, Reverser would very well risk his life to catch him. 

Unfortunately, before they got too far, the sickening pink glow of the butterfly masks reappeared, and with that came the droning voice of Hawkmoth as background noise in their heads. Reverser turned to exchange an annoyed glance with his boyfriend, who currently was rolling his eyes at the interruption.

_“What, may I ask, are you doing?”_

“Going near the river. What does it look like?” 

“ _Why is it always you two who choose to do as you please? I have given you the power of gods to fulfill your revenge with only one stipulation, and yet neither of you seem to understand this.”_ His voice rose an octave, a sense of spite clear in his tone.

“Well if you were not aware, we’re quite gay, Hawkmoth.”

At this, Evillustrator laughed sharply, causing Hawkmoth to growl in anger.

“Also, Ladybug and Chat Noir are there. We’re just heading down to scope out the situation. If it will benefit us to attack immediately, we will. Otherwise we’ll wait. We don’t want to neglect another chance to steal their miraculouses.” Reverser explained. “Why, would you like for us to miss out on another opportunity for your success?” He knew that last comment was pushing it. But it didn’t matter. His anger over his past situation had grown, and just being around his partner once again brought back those memories and was more than enough to add a sour tone to his words whenever being challenged.

After a pause, “ _Fine. But do not expect any pity if the two of you choose to blatantly disobey my orders as you tend to. I refuse to make deals with those who do not fulfill their end of the bargain.”_

When the masks faded, Reverser guided the hoverboard towards the roof of a nearby building. Evillustrator stepped off the back and onto the roof, prompting Reverser to turn the hoverboard around to make eye contact. The orange lights surrounding the two reflected on the artist’s skin, clothing, and hair, creating a fiery-ethereal atmosphere. 

“ _We’re quite gay, Hawkmoth._ ” Evillustrator repeated, his voice attempting to mimic Reverser’s deep reverberated one. “I’m surprised he didn’t take our akumas back right then and there.” 

“He prefers our abilities too much to do that. I doubt we’re the only ones who’ve irritated him. And I’d be shocked if he hasn’t noticed we’re ‘quite gay’ yet; he’s probably seen every time we kiss.”

“Mmm, I don’t want to think about that. Also, get off the hoverboard, I hate it when you’re so tall.” 

“Draw yourself a stepstool then, Monsieur Artisté.” 

But still, he hopped off, staring into the distance from the rooftop. It seemed like no one saw the two of them, and if they had, they either didn’t care or already forgot. Which was perfectly fine; it gave the two akumas a better opportunity to succeed. Hawkmoth was getting antsy, and he tended to take out his wrath on the akumas that failed. Why he needed the miraculouses to the point of terrorizing the people whose emotions he chose to intercept was beyond Reverser and Evillustrator’s knowledge, but they kept that in mind on the off chance that he might one day snap. 

Reverser took a seat on the edge of the roof, staring down at Ladybug and Chat Noir with rapt attention. They stood at the entrance to the bridge, seemingly guiding a few civilians to safety and talking between themselves, likely a strategy. Unfortunately the distance between the akumas and the heroes was too far, so the strategy, if one existed, couldn’t be heard. The two were totally oblivious to the akumas’ presence—

A hand interlaced with Reverser’s own, clutching tightly and bringing their clasped hands forward. He turned to meet his boyfriend’s dark eyes, letting out a sigh and relaxing his shoulders. His visible relief prompted Evillustrator to smile, then ask, “Want to get closer?” 

“Closer? To the bridge or to each other?”

“Hmm, either would be ideal.”

“We can’t actually go down to the bridge yet.” Reverser said, though not without a sense of disappointment that even he could hear in his tone. “They’ll see us. But for the latter, come here.”

The artist moved closer until no space was left between them and leaned gently against Reverser’s side. They rested their palms against each other and collapsed their fingers, holding on, a difficult motion for the two of them due to the large tablet affixed to most of Evillustrator’s forearm and the geometric design of Reverser’s hand that he knew couldn’t be too comfortable to hold. But neither was bothered by this, watching the commotion down below.

But as they transitioned from holding each other to kissing, they still tried to keep an eye out for the heroes, who were getting the last of the civilians to safety, but their focus stayed mostly on each other. This eventually turned to total distraction and only watching each other, saying nothing but each in awe of how lucky they'd been that they were dating someone so incredible.

As soon as they separated, though still remaining close, Evillustrator glanced back down and noted with a tone of surprise, “Ah, they’re gone.”

Reverser followed his gaze down to the dark waters, and sure enough, the usually-busy bridge had now been cleared of civilians and heroes alike, the road empty with only streetlights making their presence known along the path. 

In a moment of silent understanding, they re-embarked on the hoverboard, making their way down towards the water, and with the sharp descent came the chill of the wind. Theoretically, it would’ve been more convenient for Evillustrator to draw his own transportation, but he loved being so close to Reverser to the point where the latter wouldn’t have said no even if he hated their shared method of travel, which he didn’t. They made it to the ground and towards the railing, their presence quite obvious in the streetlights but neither seemed to notice or care. They did a once-over for the heroes, but the duo seemed to be nowhere in sight.

“I suppose we have to find them.” Reverser mused, glancing over the area again.

“Not necessarily.”

Reverser turned sharply, met with his partner calmly watching the waters below with a serene smile pasted on his lips. He twirled his pen between his fingers, making it dance just above the tablet. “ _What? Y_ ou . . .”

“We can still look around the bridge for a bit, but we don’t have to put in the effort that we would otherwise.” 

“But—your akuma. He said he’s not taking pity—”

“You think he’ll just be watching us the whole time? He has plenty of the others. We’re just upset enough about other stuff that we don’t care to listen to whatever he has planned. And I hated having you away from me.” His words were like fire, spiteful and passionate. His anger could be scorching, incidentally being the reason behind Reverser’s first akumatization, but it could also be used as a defensive mechanism, protecting those he cared for. And this was no exception to the latter. 

At least tonight Hawkmoth had enough akumas that the two of them might go unnoticed.

“Fine.” Reverser responded, surprising both of them. He wasn’t one for being so directly disobedient, but if it made his boyfriend pleased, he wouldn’t argue too much.

Evillustrator rested his arms on the railing, narrowly avoiding his tablet getting scratched by the angle in which it sat. “This is where I held the party for my birthday. You know, the one Marinette went to.”

“A party? That was a one-on-one event with your at-the-time crush. Which is a date.”

“Whatever you say.” He was quiet for a moment, then, “Rev?” 

The writer stirred, turning slightly. “What?” 

“The first time I was akumatized I felt like it was going to be my future. Like I would never stop being an akuma. But after all this time, I know it’s not. And one of these times, it’ll be our last and we’ll have no power, no way to break the rules of science and society like we do, so if we’re separated, there’ll be no easy way to find each other again. Your parents are so strict with you, and—” He sat up straight, taking Reverser’s hands in his own even whilst holding his pen. “I’ve been so unhappy without you.” 

“I don’t want to lose you either.” The relaxation that had enveloped the atmosphere turned back to anger, anger and hurt and pain and— “It's been too long since we've been together like this.” 

“Me too. But even if it's just tonight, at least we have that.”

Reverser didn’t say anything, just held onto his hands, which is what they both seemed to need. He definitely wasn’t one for the emotional piece of their relationship, but still seemed to know what to do when needing to fulfill that role for the other. Soon, Evillustrator dropped his hands and reached for Reverser’s shoulders, bringing the two of them closer together again. A mischievous grin played on his lips. In return, Reverser replicated the artist's stance, hands placed on the other's waist, leaning down and resting his head against his boyfriend's and eventually matching their breathing until it was in sync.

But all too soon Evillustrator lessened his grip and clenched onto his pen, face first filled with stupor, which then faded to aggravation. Reverser turned to see what he was looking at, doing a double take when seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir standing at the entrance to the bridge, wearing identical expressions of surprise. His fury and pain burned like an inferno. This was it. Their night was over. 

But then—

Why did she turn and whisper something to her own partner?

Chat Noir nodded, his expression knowing, understanding. He glanced back up at the akumas, but his stance didn't imply an attack. Neither did hers. The atmosphere was casual, far more than it ought to have been.

And then—

Ladybug waved to the two, smiling as she did so. “Have a good night, boys.”

They didn’t reply, just watched with a mixture of shock and awe, holding tightly to one another as the two made their way back to the Eiffel Tower where the real fight was taking place. Soon, they’d disappeared into the darkness. 

The akumas exchanged a glance. 

“That’s a new one.” Reverser remarked. 

“It is. And I can't say I'm upset about it.”

And then it was just the two again, alone but not lonely as they clung to one another in the darkness, reunited despite the outside forces attempting to drive them apart. And being able to be so temporarily close for just the one night made this short time together feel like forever. The unspoken truth of their short-term stay lingered, but was quickly overridden by the positive emotions brought upon by their closeness. 

It was like being home.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason for Marc having been away from everyone, including Nath, in this is connected to his parents being emotionally unavailable, overly controlling, and often fighting at the moment (likely on the cusp of a divorce). He still goes to school, but that's about it. And yes, Marinette knows about it. So that's why she lets them go. Well, that and the fact that they weren't the priority with an army of akumas after the two heroes. As for Nathaniel, he just really misses Marc.
> 
> And the reason for their emotions are all over the place, going from joking to somber quickly is that they're not quite sure how to process their situation, especially with all the outside orders coming from Hawkmoth.


End file.
